


My Gift Is My Song (This One's For You)

by Pinklee



Category: Haven (TV), Haven - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Celts, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Troubles (Haven), Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklee/pseuds/Pinklee
Summary: A new girl moves into her aunt's old house in Haven. All too soon, Audrey convinces Nathan that she's Troubled and had been the cause of seemingly random Troubles. Duke, however, makes up his own mind and encourages Nathan to do the same. Relationships, jealousy, betrayal, heartbreak, and laughter all in one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i started watching Haven and I'm so hooked (Eric Balfour is absolutely doing a number on my imagination here!) Do I've decided a fan fic is the best way to go here. I'm aiming for one update every week but might be every 10 days. Naturally when i get a chapter written that's when I'll post it. Hope you like it! Let me know!

Jasper put her old Wrangler in park and looked out the window to survey the house. It was old, yes, but still full of charm. Broken down and needing a lot of work type charm, but charm nonetheless. Although why her aunt left it to her was still a mystery seeing as how there we several children and grandchildren she could have left it to instead. She got out of the Wrangler and grabbed her backpack and keys and headed to the front door. With her first step on the front porch, Jasper fell through old rotted wood and onto her backside. 

“I was going to say watch out, that the wood is rotten.” a male voice called out. 

Jasper groaned softly and managed to stand up, trying to jump but not being tall enough to reach the opening. 

“...Satan…?” Jasper called out. 

“Depends on who you ask. Some would agree.” the voice said. “Most people just call me Nathan.”

“Totally didn't know Satan had a human name.” Jasper said. “Pitch a ladder down here?”

“Pitch a ladder?” Nathan muttered. “Don't normally carry one. Here, grab my arms I'll pull you up.”

“Only if you want me to pop your arms out. Unhook my wench and I'll pull myself out.” Jasper said. 

Nathan went to grab the chain and watched as the girl climbed the length crawled out of the home. A mess of red and blonde hair covered the girl's face until she tamed it into a makeshift bun. Nathan watched as she pulled her backpack off and looked up at him. 

“Thanks.” Jasper said. “Are you the welcome wagon?”

“Close enough, I guess. I work for Haven PD.” Nathan said. “I can recommend a repairman.”

Jasper smiled brightly. “My poor Gramma would roll in her grave if she found out I hired someone to do what she taught me. Besides, I'm terribly lacking in repairman funds.” She said. 

“Your grandmother taught you repair work?” Nathan asked, intrigued. 

“One of them did. She was an architect and one of the first in our town. Her wife, Nanny, was more the proper southern lady. That's dad's side. Mom's side…” Jasper said, pointing at her red hair. “Wild and wonderful Irish.” 

“So you're related to Rowena I take it.” Nathan said. 

“Auntie. Although why I got this house I'll not know. She had loads of boys. I reckon I was meant to come here and take my backside through her front porch.” Jasper chuckled. 

“Can you swing a few pizzas?” Nathan asked. 

“Probably. Why? You hungry?” Jasper asked, grabbing for her wallet. 

“I meant I know a couple of guys who could come over and help you move stuff in or out for pizza.” Nathan said. 

“Hot damn! Sweaty men and pizza? Sign me up. Where's the best pizza place?” Jasper asked. 

“Mario's. 4 Meat Lovers. Does 5 sound good?” Nathan asked. 

“5 sound perfect. A big thank you to Haven’s finest. I feel like maybe going to the station and making a big dramatic scene with the phrase ‘I always depended on the kindness of strangers ‘ thrown about liberally. Possibly naming my firstborn for you.” Jasper said. 

“Maybe another time. See you at 5.” Nathan said. “Wait… what's your name?”

“Jasper Delaney.” Jasper said. “Bye, Nathan.”

Nathan headed to the Gray Gull while Jasper carefully made her way inside. She grabbed a bunch of rags and a bottle of cleaner and set about cleaning the surfaces and airing the place out. Jasper opened her music app and blasted 90s music to pass the time. 

 

…

 

Jasper had trekked into town with the help of her GPS to get pizza and cold drinks and bring them back to the house just in time for her moving crew to roll in. Nathan was the first to arrive, followed by Duke and Dwight. Music was pumping through the open windows when the guys walked in. Nathan nearly yelled when he he saw Jasper perched on the edge of a table, trying to clean the ceiling fan. Duke held his hand up to silence Nathan as his eyes raked up and down Jasper’s body, fully appreciating what Nathan dragged him to. Jasper took a step to the left and would have fallen if it wasn't for the quick movement of Dwight who easily caught Jasper.

“You okay?” Dwight asked. 

“I should be more reckless around here if I keep getting rescued. They grow them good here in Haven.” Jasper said, smiling brightly. 

“I'm--” Dwight started. 

“D?” Jasper asked, looking surprised. 

Dwight looked lost for a few seconds before grinning. Recognition lit up his face. 

“Jazz? Holy shit! It's been…” Dwight said. 

“20-25 years?” Jasper replied.

“At least!” Dwight said, setting Jasper on her feet. 

“You two… know… each other?” Duke asked. 

“Yeah.” Dwight chuckled. 

“We were, what, 4 or 5 maybe? I stayed 3 months here one summer and my auntie knew Dwight’s grandpa. We were practically joined at the hip!” Jasper smiled. 

“A happy reunion, huh Nate?” Duke said. Nathan shook his head. 

Jasper giggled happily when Dwight picked her up and hugged her tight, wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders and hugging him just as close. Dwight finally set Jasper down and turned to look back at Nathan and Duke. 

“Jasper, this is Duke. He's uh…” Nathan paused before nodding. “Duke. 

Jasper leaned over to Dwight. “It's Snidely Whiplash.” Jasper whispered. 

Dwight and Nathan both nearly snorted in laughter as Duke smirked.”Curses! Foiled again.” Duke said in his best impression. 

That sent Jasper into a fit of laughter that all three men decided they definitely needed to hear more in the near future. Jasper wiped her eyes and motioned to the stack of pizzas and cooler full of cold drinks. 

“I figured eat while it's hot and follow that up with whining about eating too much while we bring boxes in. Or is that just a southern thing?” Jasper asked. 

“I'm pretty flexible.” Duke said with a wink. 

Jasper’s cheeks turned pink as she led the way to the makeshift table and chairs. That was something else Duke personally wanted to see more of in the immediate future. 


	2. Bob says hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit's happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my lovely commenter. You are bae. It took so long to write the summary. Leave a comment if you want!

Together, Jasper, Duke, Nathan, and Dwight unloaded boxes and furniture from the trailer and got most everything moved in and set up. Duke had purposely grabbed the boxes marked ‘bedroom’ and ‘personal’, much to Jasper’s frustration, insisting he was only wanting to help her get organized and make sure nothing was damaged in the process of moving. 

“So your solution is to dive wrist deep into my box of panties and bras?” Jasper asked with a smirk. “Bob might get upset, you know.”

“Bob? That your husband?” Duke asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Nathan snorted as he picked up the headboard. Being a cop and checking out autopsy reports gave him broad knowledge of a lot of people and certain… abbreviations. Fortunately, he knew who, or what, Bob was. 

“Bob is battery operated boyfriend, Duke.” Nathan said. 

Jasper laughed as Duke’s eyes flew open and he shook the box, hearing something thump against the side. Jasper took the box from his hands and carried it inside. Duke was getting another himself when Dwight came out of the house, clipping him hard in the shoulder, making him stumble. 

“Don't be rude, Sasquatch.” Duke grumbled. 

“You're not going to make her another notch in your bed, Crocker. You're not going to ruin her. Get me?” Dwight growled. 

“You think I do that?” Duke asked, grabbing another box. 

“I've heard the stories. Stay away from Jazz. I mean it.” Dwight said, picking up the mattress. 

Duke shook his head and picked up the last box and walked in, depositing it in the kitchen. Jasper was in the space underneath the sink, checking the pipes. Duke walked over and knocked on the counter. 

“What's going on?” Duke asked. 

“There's no water pressure. I was checking the pipes for a clog or a leak. But there's nothing.” Jasper said, sliding out. “Good thing I have baby wipes for a PTA wash.”

Jasper walked into the living room, digging through her backpack with Duke following her. Dwight and Nathan had finished setting up the furniture and walked into the living room. 

“What exactly is a PTA wash?” Duke asked. 

Jasper chuckled and shook her head. “PTA… it stands for pits, tits, and ass.” Jasper said, hiding her face. “Gotta get the important parts.”

“If you want to shower, my house is only 15 minutes away.” Dwight offered. 

“If my pipes aren't working like they should tomorrow, I might just take you up on that.” Jasper said. “Also, where's the best place to get an AC unit installed?”

“Jimmy Bones is the man to go to. Don't let him upsell you.” Nathan said. “What are you going to do without air tonight?”

“I've survived summers in Louisiana. Sitting out in a boat all night in the swamp full of gators and mosquitos makes this look like a cool paradise.” Jasper said, laughing softly. “I'll stop by Jimmy Bones after I get the wood and stuff to fix the porch.”

Nathan's phone rang and he checked it, seeing it was Audrey. 

“Must be the missus.” Duke commented. 

“Oh jeez I'm sorry Nathan! I had no idea you were married. I would have told you to go hours ago. Give her my apologies.” Jasper frowned. 

“Not married. She's my partner. On the force.” Nathan explained. 

“So I'm not gonna have a jealous wife on my doorstep?” Jasper asked. 

“Not from me.” Nathan said. 

All three men gave Jasper their phone number should she need any help or get lost. Jasper smiled softly and shut the door behind them, going to clean up as best she could and head to bed. Not wanting to go through the boxes to find get pajamas, Jasper opted to sleep in a pair of panties and her tank top. 

…

Several hours later, around 1 in the morning, the sound of someone bumping into her kitchen table woke Jasper from her sleep. Jasper grabbed her phone, ready to dial 911 should it be something more than the house settling. She made her way slowly to the living room, her fingers slipping on the phone when she saw someone moving around. She picked get phone up and pushed send on the first name that came up. Duke answered on the second ring. 

“Jasper? You okay?” Duke asked. 

“There's someone. In. My. House.” Jasper whispered harshly. 

“Hide. I'll be there in five. Find a closet.” Duke said, and Jasper could hear gravel crunching as he ran. “Jasper? Jasper!”

Jasper dropped the phone the second she felt a cold piece of metal come around her neck from behind and jerk her backwards, making her scream in surprise. 

Duke’s heart jumped up to his throat as he sped off to Jasper, hating that he'd have to drop the call to get the cops. He called Nathan, giving him a quick rundown. He pushed his truck as fast as it would go. 

Jasper dropped to the ground, dead weighting herself to throw her assailant off balance. It worked momentarily and Jasper scrambled away, throwing her arm out in the dark. A box of plates opened up and several launched at the assailant, smashing against and sending pieces flying. Jasper grabbed a large piece to brandish as a weapon as her attacker stumbled around towards her. She fell backwards when her foot got caught on a box, her head making a dull thud against the floor. 

Duke and Nathan got to Jasper’s house at the same time. Duke grabbed a rifle and a handgun from his truck and took the front while Nathan circled around to the back. Both men walked in to see a large figure poised over another smaller of on the floor, holding a metal pipe that was ready to strike. Duke ran and dove over to protect Jasper just as Nathan fired off two rounds, hitting the attacker in the shoulder and back, dropping them. Jasper’s whimper as she came to made relief wash over Duke as he carefully pulled her into his arms. He vaguely heard Nathan call for two separate medical and backup. 

“You're okay, Jasper. You're fine. Are you hurt? Did he… did he hurt you?” Duke asked. 

Nathan came up and turned on the lights and both men winds when they saw the bruising on her neck, along with a cut on her head and her hands. Duke pulled off his sweater and wrapping it around Jasper, not wanting any of the others to stare at her state of undress. 

“I'll call Dwight. For clean up.” Nathan said, stepping outside. 

Duke picked Jasper up, quieting her when she mentioned about him hurting his back by carrying her. He carried her out to his truck and sat her in the back. The paramedics came and checked Jasper out, taping up her cuts. Duke moved and used his frame to block out the sights of Jasper’s attacker being wheeled out. Nathan walked up when the paramedics left. 

“I think you ought to stay at a hotel until Dwight can fix the door and windows that were busted out.” Nathan said. 

“I can't afford that. I can sleep in the Wrangler.” Jasper said. 

“I'd rather you not be alone for a little bit.” Nathan said. 

“That works out because I was going to take her to the boat. She can have the master bedroom and I'll bunk living room. Privacy but not alone. And no one will dare mess with the  _ Cape Rouge _ .” Duke announced. “I know you're about to suggest maybe she stay with Dwight. But how can he start near her if he's… cleaning? Exactly.”

“Duke is a better alternative to sleeping in your JEEP. I can't believe I'm saying that.” Nathan said. “Check in with me in the morning, Duke. And keep it in your pants.”

“Yes, sir!” Duke said with a grin. 

“I need to grab some clothes and a toothbrush.” Jasper said, reaching for the door. 

Dwight pulled into the driveway and got out, running to Duke’s truck. He elbowed Nathan and Duke out of the way, checking Jasper over. He was nearly outraged when Duke informed him that he was taking her to his boat for a sleepover. Nathan pulled Dwight to the side and explaining everything. Dwight growled and headed for the house. Nathan sighed and walked back to the truck. 

“Dwight will drop a bag off for Jasper at 6 in the morning. He said to tell you that if he even suspects you trying to seduce her that he will clean you off the face of Haven.” Nathan said. 

“Why is he obsessed with me getting it on with Jasper? I'm not a rapist.” Duke grumbled. 

Nathan sighed and Duke took it as his cue to take Jasper to the  _ Cape Rouge _ . 


	3. Nightmares and good dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her first night alone ance she's not so alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all don't even know how high I was posting that last chapter :'D that happens sometimes.   
> I hope you all are liking what I'm writing. I love comments and kudos. A lot.   
> Let me know whatcha think.

The drive was relatively silent with Duke noticing the way Jasper was staring blankly at the dashboard, making him frown. Duke gently pulled Jasper’s fingers away from her mouth, making her look over at him. 

“Nobody has ever messed with me while I'm on my boat. They know better. I've got guns planted everywhere. You'll be safe there.” Duke said. 

“I appreciate this, Duke. I really do. I'm a stranger to you and yet you've helped me move in, then you came to my rescue, and now you're giving me your bed to sleep in.” Jasper said.

“And if I hadn't wanted to do those things, I wouldn't have offered. I'm glad to help. I would not be surprised if Dwight tries to take you with him when he comes by.” Duke said. 

“I'm a horrible house guest. You'll be ready to boot me come 6.” Jasper said with a chuckle. 

“Nah.” Duke said.

Duke parked at the dock and led Jasper onto his boat and down to the living quarters. He loved the way Jasper looked, standing in the middle of the tiny kitchen in nothing more than a tank top, her panties, and his oversized sweater. He shook his head as he showed her the bedroom and bathroom, making sure she was comfortable before he headed the short distance back to the couch and nodded off. Jasper whimpered softly in her sleep, her dream taking her into a nightmare, replaying the previous handful of hours. 

Jasper’s scream startled Duke awake and had him rushing to the bedroom, seeing her twisted in the sheets and struggling hard, her face contorted in fear. He climbed into the bed next to her and grabbed her hands, shouting at her to wake up. 

“Jasper! Wake up! You're safe! You're on the  _ Cape Rouge _ and you're safe here with me. Wake up, Jasper!” Duke called out. 

Jasper came awake with a jolt, looking wildly around the room, her eyes finally landing on Duke. She all but launched herself at him and Duke gladly held her close, feeling her shaking from head to toe. He heard her whispering over and over that she was sorry. Duke quietly shushed her. 

“Wanna lay back down?” Duke asked. “I'll stay here if you want. You're exhausted and I know you're fighting sleep.”

Jasper pulled away when she saw Duke arranging the pillows and straightening the blankets before laying back, opening his arms. Jasper gratefully took him up on his offer and laid down, Duke pulling her to lay on his chest. 

“Just close your eyes and focus only on the thump thump. Nothing else.” Duke said. 

He felt Jasper nod against his chest and felt when her breaths evened out, letting him know she was asleep. He sighed softly, his mind going over the past 24 hours. This was something he couldn't have imagined happening when Nathan came to him for help moving a new resident in. He figured it would be some old lady who could barely remember her old name and was pleasantly surprised to find this sassy redhead instead. Duke closed his eyes, letting himself drift off. 

…

Dwight drove to Duke’s boat at promptly 6 the next morning with a bag of clothing and anything else that Jasper might need. He was very careful not to look too closely when he grabbed her undergarments, feeling like it was an invasion of privacy if he went through every single pair. Like Crocker was would do. Dwight pulled next to Duke’s truck and grabbed the bag before going on-board. He made his way to where the living quarters were, nearly growling when he saw the couch abandoned. He stalked to the bedroom, his eyes immediately landing on a shirtless Duke, his thigh pressed between Jasper’s and both arms wrapped securely across the more private areas of her chest, one hand resting on her…

Dwight growled loudly this time, grabbing Jasper to pull her away from Duke’s wandering body parts. Jasper screamed in fear when she felt hands grabbing her and pulling which made Duke shoot straight up and pull a gun from under his pillow. Jasper pulled her arms back hard and one slipped free. Before any of them could react, Dwight flew across the room into smashed into the living room wall. Jasper leapt from the bed with Duke on her heels and ran over to Dwight. 

“Dwight! Oh God please be okay, please be okay!” Jasper cried out. 

“Mmpppfff.” Dwight groaned, rolling over. 

“I'm sorry, Dwight. I'm sorry.” Jasper whimpered softly. 

“Not your fault.” Dwight groaned, sitting up. “His.”

“Uh… no. I didn't feel...a change.” Duke said. “I only reached for my gun.”

“Are you okay, Jasper?” Dwight asked. 

“I'm fine? I had a nightmare but Duke… got me through it.” Jasper said. “I-”

“You slept together?! What the hell, Duke?! I told you not to!” Dwight growled. 

“Whoa…” Jasper frowned. 

“Even if we did, I don't see how it's your business.” Duke said. “Why are you so concerned with her?”

“She's not yours to taint, Duke! She's not yours!” Dwight shouted. 

“I am right here, you know?” Jasper said incredulously. 

“Put your clothes on, Jazz. You're coming back to my house so I can keep an eye on you.” Dwight said. “You can stay there while I fix your house.”

“So I'm supposed to stay cooped up in your house while you do you? Uh, no. No thanks.” Jasper said. 

“I said now!” Dwight growled. 

Jasper raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, fixing Dwight with a taunting look that said ‘try me’. 

“I’m going to lay back down. And if Duke wants to join me then by God he can. If I want to sleep naked or sleep with someone, as in my pale ass riding a dick ‘til I die, then I will. My choice. Thanks for the clothes, Dwight. But not even my daddy tells me what to do.” Jasper said. 

Jasper picked the bag up and walked back to the bedroom, climbing back up on the bed and laying down. Duke smiled brightly and waved to Dwight as he, too, headed back for the bed, leaving Dwight standing in the small living room. 

Jasper and Duke slept for five hours longer. Jasper was the first to awaken and felt a solid weight on her chest and moved the blankets to find Duke laying on her, his arms wrapped around her as if she were a pillow.

Or, at least, if her chest was a pillow.

Because he was using her boobs as such.

Jasper tried to gently move Duke to the side so she could get up and stretch and use the shower, but he was a solid, deadweight atop of her. Jasper smiled and began poking and tickling him to get him to roll over and off of her, but her actions only made him try to burrow deeper against her and grumble tiredly. Jasper moved to kick the blanket off completely and froze in place when she felt it.

Duke.

Duke, the excited dreamer.

The half groan half whimper sound that escaped Duke’s chest was a sound that Jasper wasn’t likely to forget anytime soon and sounded so deliciously deep and almost raw...Jasper shook her head and managed to get the blanket off without adding to Duke’s not so little problem. She raised her hand and smacked Duke right on the butt as hard as she could manage in that position. Duke growled softly and raised his head, cracking one eye open to stare at Jasper. She smiled sweetly.

“I need to go shower so I can get to work on my house today. Also, uh...you have a wood problem to take care of.” Jasper said.

Duke looked around then looked down, grinning when he saw exactly where he was laying his head. He moved back and immediately grabbed a pillow when he saw what Jasper meant by wood problem. He didn’t look at all embarrassed though, which Jasper had to give him credit for.

“Uh...yeah. Go ahead and shower. I’m good here for now.” Duke said.


End file.
